


Lacking in Latex

by GalacticCock



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticCock/pseuds/GalacticCock
Summary: Weiss has always been a good girl with her girlfriend, insisting they use protection every time they have sex. However, on a romantic weekend together, tragedy strikes as the two find themselves without any condoms! Can Weiss resist the temptation? Or will she have to make an exception, just this once?





	Lacking in Latex

A healthy sex life is important for a growing relationship, and Weiss Schnee is more than aware of that. While she may have been raised in a more conservative household, the constant drunken complaining of her mother about how her father wasn't satisfying her in the bedroom more than let her know that a healthy sex life isn't just goof for a relationship, it's downright necessary.

Thankfully for her, her relationship has been going swimmingly in that department! Her girlfriend, Ruby Rose, while she might present as a delicate, innocent flower that needs to be protected, can actually take quite the pounding if she puts her mind to it. The amount of condoms clogging up the dorm's trashcan attest to that, and it has an airtight lid for a reason. When they get some alonetime, one of them propositions the other, Weiss slips one on, pounds her girlfriend like her life depends on it, and all is right with the world. It's simple, but it works! Until... today.

See, today had been planned out for a long time between Weiss and Ruby. The other two members of the team were headed out for the weekend for an assigned mission, leaving Ruby and Weiss plenty of time to... "study." Naturally, the only thing they'd be really studying is each other, but at least the prospect was there. The other set of partners had left at, as Yang put it, "ass o'clock" in the morning, leaving Ruby and Weiss to snuggle in the same bed for once without any jeering from any older sisters. It's nice.

Not everything is all snuggles and hugs though. Eventually, the two of them actually wake up, and Weiss is left looking at Ruby's sweet, tired eyes before she's truly awake. How did she get so lucky? A stuck up princess like her, next to soft, beautiful, picturesque flower that is her girlfriend. The heiress is left to just look in quiet awe as Ruby awakens, though her thoughts are put quietly to rest when a kiss is suddenly placed on her lips.

Morning sex is not something the two of them usually have the luxury of, so while they have the chance, the two intend to take full advantage. Kissing turns to making out, and making out turns into a full-on grope fest between the two. It's a game the two of them have played dozens of times before, with the only difference being this time they have even less to take off. Weiss's nightgown is floating to the floor in just a few moments, and though Ruby's pajamas require a bit more finesse, soon the two of them are naked as can be and only getting more fevered in their own little world of kisses and grabs. It's when Ruby starts nipping at her neck that Weiss ducks her hand under the bed to grab that box they go for so often, her dick hard as a rock by this point, but...

"Oh you have  _GOT_  to be kidding me." Ruby quirks an eyebrow as Weiss sits up, her hair a mess around her as she holds up a very much empty box. Had they really gone through the whole thing?! It's massive! Then again, Weiss can sometimes go more than one round per session, and Ruby really knows how to keep her going... that's beside the point though. Weiss sighs and chucks the cardboard at a wall in anger, her cock already going more flaccid by the second. "Well I guess that's not happening. Now I have to take a shower and get dressed so I can go to the store and have a  _chance_  at getting another box without going through some sort of issue." She lets out a deep, frustrated sigh that turns into a growl, while Ruby instinctively cuddles up to her side.   
  
"...Well," she starts, looking from the box to her girlfriend carefully. "You don't... HAVE to do all that y'know." Now it's time for Weiss to quirk the eyebrow, while Ruby's delicate fingers glide down the heiress's stomach. "I mean... we could just... not-"  
  
"No. No, absolutely not. I thought you were better than that, Ruby! I'm not risking even the SLIGHTEST chance of you getting pregnant, not to mention the cleanup that would follow, the temptation to do it more than once, the... Ruby! Pay attention!" Ruby's hand has gone back down to Weiss's dick, fondling and stroking it as it starts to get back to full length just from the stimulation. Weiss has to admit, the thought is tempting to say the least, but... no. She's gone this far with a layer of latex protecting her from the sin of unprotected sex, and she's not going to let her girlfriend's horny ass risk a baby between them.  
  
Ruby, meanwhile, seems to have other plans. She slips down Weiss's body and pushes the blankets further down, dragging her tongue agonizingly slowly up her shaft and pressing a gentle kiss against the tip of it as she gets there. She only repeats what she's doing from there, coating Weiss's cock in saliva, teasing her girlfriend in all the right ways so she can watch her start to lose her luster. The once annoyed face of resolve turns back into the same arousal she was feeling earlier, and when a drop of precum drools out of Weiss's cock with a light throb, Ruby knows her idea worked. She holds Weiss's rod gently in one hand, resting it against her face and biting her lip to make the most seductive face she can as she gazes up at her girlfriend, locking eyes with a sultry smile. "Are you suuuure?"  
  
Weiss is absolutely not sure. She thought she had the resolve to resist this, but in the end, she thinks with her dick just as much as anyone. Her breathing is getting all shaky, her cock is throbbing more than it should be, and she finds herself really, REALLY wanting to just stick her dick in something. Something warm, fleshy, made just for the purpose-  
  
"...Fine. J-just this once, okay? Because we've been planning this." Weiss's cheeks go far more red than she might like, but Ruby just grins with a quiet, 'yissss.' The dark haired girl slips back up her girlfriend's body and presses a kiss to her lips again, eyes closing in her attempt to make Weiss relax. It seems to work, thankfully, and the two of them get back to the mindset they were in upon waking up, with Weiss's hands soon finding Ruby's breasts and Ruby's finding Weiss's ass. She might not have a lot to work with in the chest department, but the butt is still a great option!  
  
Finally, Ruby makes the first move, slipping on top of her girlfriend and feeling her warm, thick rod pressing against her stomach. It's a position they've both done before, but... never like this. The stakes are way higher, and it's making her heart pound! She pushes herself into a sitting position, straddling Weiss in just the right position for the lips of her pussy to grind straight into the other's cock. "Mmm... it feels nice," the younger girl says, gently grinding against her as a kind of warmup. She wants to make sure Weiss is comfortable, after all.  
  
Comfortable may be the wrong word, but now that Weiss is getting a taste of what her girlfriend's pussy actually feels like, she finds herself a lot more eager to do this than before. Meticulously manicured nails dig into Ruby's hips as Weiss finds herself grinding back into her, breath already getting quicker as her cock gets properly coated in Ruby's fluids for the first time. Had she really been missing out on this? Lube just can't compare. Despite herself, Weiss finds that she's pushing up against Ruby's hips, silently begging her to just lift herself up and finally get some penetration.  
  
And fortunately for her, Ruby is merciful. She wants it just as bad as Weiss does, after all. The reaper rises up and takes hold of her girlfriend's lubed up cock, lining up against her pussy and sliding down onto it, just like she would have any other day. This time though, it provokes a far different reaction. Her eyes open wide as she feels all the textures she had never felt before, the head of Weiss's cock providing a unique sensation as it presses into her tight inner walls. It provokes a very much unintended whimper, Ruby's eyes shutting tight as she shivers and hilts the whole thing in her. She's done it so many times before, but it feels so intimate now. There's no protection, no layer keeping them from each other. It's just raw passion, and she can see it in Weiss's eyes before she even starts moving.  
  
For Weiss, it is an entirely different experience. From the way she gasps upon feeling the texture of Ruby's pussy, one might think she found God in those brief moments. It's everything she had dreamed it would be. Not that condoms made the experience BAD while she was fucking her before, but it's like wearing glasses for the first time. The heat is so vivid, her tightness so visceral! Her hands are like a vicegrip on her girlfriend's hips, and as Weiss looks up at her she can feel any fear of consequence fading. She's going to fuck her girlfriend raw, and there is no one around to stop her.  
  
After a solid five seconds of them just staring at each other in silence, Weiss finally takes initiative. She pulls back with her hips and thrusts up into Ruby, prompting a gasp from both of them before instinct finally takes over. The telltale smacking sound of skin hitting skin fills the room as Weiss gives in to her inhibitions, high pitched moans and cries leaving the both of them in stereo. Normally they try to keep it quiet, for their neighbors' sake if not their own, but it seems neither of them can really be asked to at the moment. Ruby bounces with a fevered tempo that only comes from pure desperation, and somehow, Weiss is able to match it beat for beat.   
  
At some point, Ruby cums, but Weiss can't bare to stop something that feels this good. Sweat starts to trickle down from Ruby's face as her breathing gets faster, a high pitched squeak interrupting the other squeals as she stops for a moment and tightens up harder against her girlfriend. This only seems to trigger Weiss to go harder though, hitching her breath and pounding into Ruby with the most intensity her muscles can manage. Ruby, though a tiny bit overstimulated, doesn't even think to stop her, instead holding herself up by her hands as she leans over Weiss and lets her do the hard work. Already, she's close again, and Weiss is too, but some tiny bit of sanity left in the back of the heiress's mind seems to come forth first. Lord knows where it came from, but in her flurry of thrusts Weiss manages to speak.  
  
"Y-yy... you're on the pill, r-rrright?" She's almost certain she is, less for birth control and more for hormone reasons, but in her addled state she can't think back to their standard morning routine. However, as she looks up at Ruby, all her wide eyed girlfriend does is shake her head quickly with a mild form of panic on her face. It transfers over to Weiss immediately, but somehow, with her brain as focused on sex at it is, it doesn't do anything but make the situation even hotter. The risk just went through the roof, and adrenaline pumps through her body as she finds herself at her limit. She needs to pull out. She needs to pull out of Ruby right now and cum on her stomach, or something, but she can't. She can't pull out, not now, not when she's so close, not when it feels so fucking good, "Sh-SHIT,  _RUBY~!_ "  
  
Weiss hilts her cock in her one final time, her sweet, tight pussy practically milking her dry. Blue eyes roll back into her head as she holds her breath on instinct, rope after rope of thick, virile sperm filling her girlfriend up. Ruby seems to be in just as much ecstasy, hands balled into fists and scratching at Weiss's flawless skin as she cums alongside her, apparently with the warmth of a real cumshot setting her over the edge again. It lasts for a good few seconds, though if you asked Weiss, it would've really been for the last few centuries, and then at last, it's over. Ruby shivers for a moment and collapses on top of Weiss, the other girl's cock slipping out of her and letting her cum start flowing out of her.  
  
By all means, Weiss should be mortified right now, and panicking over the thought of getting her girlfriend pregnant, but she's... not. Instead she's in a state of pure bliss, staring up at the bunk on top of her and zoning out completely. Ruby's hardly doing any better, rolling off Weiss and curling up to her being the only two actions she can really think on, but after a few minutes of quiet afterglow she finally does manage to get something out.  
  
"...I actually am on the pill. I don't... know why I did that." Weiss blinks a few times and looks down at her, all but having forgotten those last moments. Oh. Right. She just... came inside her. A strange lack of stress is on her though, and where she should be mad at Ruby for some reason, she just... isn't. She looks down at her cock, now hanging limply between her legs and covered in a sheen of sexual fluids, then glances over at Ruby, who's leaking semen all over her sheets, and she just sighs. Not an exasperated one like earlier, but a content, happy sigh. Lazily, she pulls the sheets back over them, pressing a kiss against her girlfriend's lips one more time as Ruby just relaxes into it. The best part of morning sex is being able to go back to sleep afterwards. Before they can drift off though, Weiss does say one last thing, laying on her back with one arm gently draped around her girlfriend.  
  
"We are never buying condoms again."

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! I thought I'd start off with something simple, kind of test the waters in terms of my writing and how it might be looked at. Thanks for the read! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
